Chained with the Past
by Yulan the Exhausted
Summary: Even though the Kira case had ended months ago, there were still people who thought of the ones that had died during the investigation. Slightly implied pairings. Fic was posted in LJ before, but this is the editted version.


Disclaimer: Although I want to, but I do not own Death Note.

This fic will contain spoilers, so if you haven't read the whole series, please don't read this for your own good.

* * *

It was three months since the closure of the Kira case, in which a lot of people had died while investigating.

Not everyone had entirely forgotten about the case. There were people who insisted that Kira was merely taking a break, while others believed that Kira had been caught secretly. To those that were directly involved in the case, it was another subject.

To three certain beings, the ones that were dead took up massive space in their thoughts.

The Shinigami Realm had become more interesting to Ryuk than ever since he brought apples to that dead place. Even the Shinigami King had been lured to give out Death Notes in exchange of apples. Ryuk took a bite on his apple and laughed at the shinigami that were staring at the apple in his hand.

But something was wrong. Even when Ryuk was amused by the fight in the Shinigami Realm for an apple, he was not as amused as he thought. There was something that should had been there.

"Gah...it has been so boring since Light had his dramatic death."

But those words only revealed half of the truth. Ryuk missed the company of a certain shinigami, and she was gone forever. Without her, Ryuk had no one to talk, not for a long time.

Even though Ryuk claimed that the days in the Realm were interesting due to the chaos created by fruits in the human world, he was not as happy as he seemed.

* * *

Misa did not want to meet others. She met her sister some days ago, and she cried for almost an hour during the meeting. She knew well that she would cry again if she met anyone that she could relate to Light.

She grew to hate Kira ever since she knew that Light was dead. She did not care if Kira continue to kill, as the ones being killed were criminals. But Light...

"If I could, I would die and go with him."

But no, it was not the right time to do so. Not yet. MIsa still had much to do. If only there was someone that would listen to her, who would care for her-

_"I won't let you do so, Light Yagami. If you kill this girl, I will kill you."_

that phrase suddenly appeared in her mind. Who spoke it? Misa had no idea. If there were someone that protected her in the past, he or she must have gone with the lost memories in her mind. The memory gaps in her mind were too much for her to handle.

Misa wished she could remember everything, but it was out of what her ability could reach. So, she continued to mourn over Light's death, and prayed that the rest of his family members would get over with the fact that both male members had died.

"Light, I will follow you. Wait for me."

* * *

The days of being L were busy for Near. He had a lot of cases to solve, and he had to cope with the fact that he had to do everything alone. Throughout the Kira case, Near always had someone to help him, whether people in the Wammy House, or the SPK. To actually stay alone and work, was actually quite lonely.

Although Near had been alone since he was in the Wammy's House, he never truly feel lonely. There was always L, whom Near considered as an "idol". There was Mello, who treated Near as his life-long rival. There were others who tried to care for him.

But now most of them were gone. With the dissolution of the SPK unit, Near was left with Roger, whom had taken the place of Watari. Only until then Near felt the need of company.

He wished that L and Mello had not die, so that he would not be left behind.

"Watari, send me the information about the case in L.A."

He could not die. Not until he had found a suitable successor for L's position.

* * *

The dead would be in despair, had they known their death had affected others to such degree.

**End**


End file.
